Jack
Jack is a character introduced in "Issue 127: The Legend of the Lantern". Appearance As a young man, Jack has brown hair. When aged, he has grey hair and facial hair. He wears a green overcoat with yellow buttons and underneath is a red coat with yellow trim, a white cravat, and white sleeve puffs. He wears grey pants and brown boots. Additionally, he has a purple cloak, in his older form. He also has grey hair, and the rest of his outfit is similar to his younger form. Jack Civilian Young.jpg|Young Jack. Jack Civilian Old.jpg|Old Jack (with cloak). Personality Jack is very caring and willing to go to great lengths for the people he cares about, including defending them from powerful forces. He has shown some hesitation toward witches and things of that nature. He can be rash, but his ultimate goal justifies the means. He is also very thankful and expresses his affection often. Comics Season 6 In "The Legend of the Lantern," He appears at the beginning of the issue. In Gardenia, Jack stumbles upon a Halloween party as his jack-o'-lantern lights up, signifying he is going in the right direction. He enters the party and proclaims that a significant source of magical energy is near, and that he may soon find his beloved Sydonia. Upon seeing all the costumed partygoers, the man begins to question where he is as it looks as if he is in a gathering of witches and wonders why Sydonia would be among such obscure sorceresses. The man goes up to a partygoer and asks if she has seen a sorceress named Sydonia. Thinking the partygoer is a witch, he addresses her as such and she responds negatively, and his search yields no results. The bartender then asks the man if he wants something to drink. Thinking he is being offered a magic potion, the man declines. Then, his lantern begins to glow brighter, meaning the source of magical energy is getting closer. In the middle of the dance floor, the man stumbles upon the Winx and declares them the source of the emanating magical energy. Thinking he will not be able to reach them in the midst of all the music, he uses his lantern to turn the speakers off. The partygoers quickly become angered at him, but he uses his lantern to keep them at bay. The partygoers then call for help, calling the pumpkin "haunted" and the man "a monster". The Winx approach him and ask him to come with them as the crowd is turning on him. The man apologizes to the Winx, saying he just wanted to speak with them but those witches attacked him. Bloom tells the man that he has been deceived by their costumes and assures him that none of them possess magical powers. The man introduces himself as "Jack" and implores the Winx to listen to his story. Jack says that a long time ago, he was enamored by a beautiful sorceress named Sydonia. She did not live in his village, but in a small house at the top of a mountain that he would venture to everyday to see her. Sydonia gave Jack a magic lantern whose light guided him and protected him from danger. Thanks to the lantern, he always felt close to his beloved. One night, an unnatural mist descended upon the valley and the light of the magic lantern could not pierce it. Jack does not know how long he wondered in that fog but now he finds himself here, old and tired. He thought that when the lantern began to shine again he had found Sydonia, but it led him to the Winx. Jack does not know how long he wondered in that fog but now he finds himself here, old and tired. He thought that when the lantern began to shine again he had found Sydonia, but it led him to the Winx. After Jack expresses his gratitude, the Winx transform into Mythix fairies and transport themselves and Jack into the Legendarium World. They materialize in front of Sydonia's house and enter in the hopes of finding her. They open the door to find the house in disarray. Jack is in disbelief that his lantern is not glowing to signify her presence, and Tecna suggests that she may not live here anymore as it has been a long time since Jack left. Jack, followed by the Winx, heads to the village to find news of her. Upon arrival, Bloom and Stella comment on the strangeness of the place as Jack is greeted by Madame Sally. Jack is amazed that he has been away for so long and Sally has not aged a day, but Sally says that it has only been a week since his last visit. However, Sally says Jack looks to be in bad condition. Bloom assures her he just needs a bit of rest and that it is nothing serious. The Winx and Jack head away from her as Jack expresses his disbelief in the fact that he has only been away for a week. Musa attacks Salzius but he proclaims to Jack that his reinforcements will not be enough. Just then, he transforms into a being of pure darkness, making him invincible. Bloom and Tecna attack him but their spells have no effect. Sydonia tells Jack to use the magic lantern to counteract Salzius' darkness, but Jack questions his abilities as he is not a magician and its glow is too weak. Stella tells him not to worry as she will use a spell to increase the lantern's brightness. Converging the magic of the lantern and Stella's spell, they manage to revert Salzius to his normal form. Seeing that he has lost the power of invincibility, the Winx attack him in a Mythix convergence, defeating Salzius and restoring Jack's youth. Jack and Sydonia reunite, expressing their happiness as Jack states her magic light guided him and gave him hope. Jack thanks the Winx and once again declares his love for Sydonia. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Human Category:Legendarium World Category:Legendarium Characters Category:Minor Characters